


Keeping you safe

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Issues, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus run into Maryse one day when they're going back home from the mall, where they did some shopping for baby clothing. Running into Maryse goes just as Alec expected it to go; horrible. Seeing his mother and hearing her say all of those horrible things to Magnus pushes him over the edge and allows his primal instincts to consume him. Trying to protect Magnus doesn't go as planned, but in the end, not all of it is as bad as it first seemed. Somewhere deep inside, Maryse truly wishes to mend her relationship with Alec and Magnus sees a possible hope for a brighter future, with Alec's parents included in it as well.





	Keeping you safe

Alec and Magnus were happily walking towards their home, holding each other's hand, both wearing huge smiles on their faces. The two of them were retuning back home from the shop; they were shopping for baby clothing. Magnus had already bought a ton of it, but he wanted Alec to feel included, so he dragged his Alpha out that day, to the mall. Usually, he did his shopping with Clary and Isabelle, but he also wanted Alec to pick out a few clothes as well.

Magnus was happily swinging their arms in between them as their fingers were linked and Alec looked to his direction when he felt Magnus tugging on his arm. He allowed his Omega to do as he pleased and he smiled brightly; Magnus was adorable and lately all that Alec wanted to do was to be at home with him.  It killed him when he would have to leave the apartment because of his job or classes and leave Magnus alone. However, coming back home from long and busy days and seeing Magnus waiting for him there made it all worth it and he just bit into his lower lip, looking away, but he knew that Magnus was looking at him. The older one chuckled when he saw that Alec was struggling to keep his smile under control, but was failing at doing so. Alec peeked at Magnus and made the other laugh when he quickly looked away. So, Alec was stealing glances at him?

“You seem pretty happy with yourself,” whispered Magnus and poked Alec’s shoulder with his own one and Alec just shrugged. “Anything special on your mind?” asked the Omega curiously then when he saw before that Alec appeared to be thinking about something and Alec nodded.

“You,” blurted out Alec and chuckled when he felt Magnus’ grip around his hand tightening and he was rewarder by one of Magnus’ warmest and brightest smiles ever. Happy to see his precious Omega smiling so brightly, Alec stopped walking and turned around to face him, placed his hand on the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him gently in, kissing him softly. Magnus smiled into their kiss and placed his hands on top of the Alpha’s chest, gently gripping onto the fabric of Alec’s shirt when Alec kissed him for the second time.

“Hmm?” hummed Magnus once they parted and allowed himself to gaze up at his mate’s hazel eyes, letting out a happy sigh. “I’m happy to know that you were thinking about me,” he then added after a little while and reached down with his hand, taking Alec’s hand back into his and brought both of their hands up, resting them on top of his chest, before pressing Alec’s hand against his lips, kissing the back of his palm and Alec just raised his eyebrows. “I hope they were pleasant thoughts though,” added Magnus playfully.

“Very,” was Alec’s short reply. “I was just thinking about how perfect things are. I’ve never been happier, you know,” went on by saying the Alpha and he made a short pause before wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and pressing their foreheads together.

Magnus nodded, because he felt the same, relaxing in Alec’s arms. Things really were perfect lately; Isabelle and Clary had moved in together a few months ago and things were going perfect for the two of them. Alec had never seen his sister so happy, she was literally shining with happiness every time he saw her; he was thankful to Clary, who pulled Isabelle through the heartbreak, which was caused by their parents. Jace was also living his life perfectly, the only thing that concerned Alec was his little brother Max. The relationship with his parents was still mostly inexistent. Alec heard it from Jace that they wanted to get in contact with him, but not Isabelle. According to Jace, they even wanted to meet Magnus, but Alec was ignoring that.

Magnus, on the other hand, didn’t mind it that Alec kept his parents away; he didn’t want unneeded drama in his life anyway. He had, however, introduced Alec to his mother and she was wonderful to his Alpha; she was so happy to meet Alec’s siblings as well. And for the most parts, she went on and on by offering her help with babysitting the baby once she was going to be born. Alec liked the woman, she was great and completely different from his parents. There wasn’t an ounce of prejudice in her, only love and warmth. He hadn’t met Magnus’ father, because the man was in prison and Magnus didn’t want to talk about him, because he despised his father. He hated him because he verbally and physically abused his mother, even though the two of them were fated mates. That was, in Magnus’ eyes, something beyond disgusting and horrible. But it showed something important that people failed to mention; even though two people were destined to be bound to life, it didn’t matter that it happened and splitting up like that was more common than people thought.

Alec noticed that Magnus’ face darkened and he gently cupped his face, lifting it up and he gave him a questioning look. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look troubled,” asked the Alpha.

“Ah, it’s nothing,” said Magnus and quickly shook his head, smile returning to his lips. “I was just thinking about my father,” he said and saw that Alec’s face darkened with worry even more. “No, no. Don’t worry about it, just a silly little thing that popped into my head. It’s stupid anyway to be thinking about that.”

“It’s not a little thing,” muttered Alec under his breath and shook his head. “Do you wish to talk about it? We’ve never discussed it properly. I mean, you just told me what happened, but that was about it. What he did was horrible and-”

Magnus sighed and quieted Alec down by placing a finger on top of his Alpha’s lips and he bowed his head. He hated talking about his father; he pretended that his old man never existed, it was easier to deal with the pain. “Alexander, everything’s okay,” whispered the Omega and Alec frowned, clearly not believing him. Magnus’ heart grew heavy and he just shrugged. “I-I mean, I’m not okay, but I would rather not talk about it.”

Reluctantly, Alec nodded and leaned in to kiss Magnus. Just as he was about to kiss his lover, someone called out his name and Alec froze, recognising the voice almost immediately. The one calling out his name was no other than his mother. When Alec heard his mom's voice, he froze in place, not knowing what to do. A part of him just wanted to run away, but in the end he just cursed under his breath and shook his head.

Still waiting to be kissed, Magnus slowly opened his eyes to see what was taking Alec so long. Because he didn't hear Alec's mother before, a frown formed between his eyebrows when he saw the expression on his Alpha's face and he pressed his lips tightly together. For some reason, the younger one looked really nervous and his face was dark with something that was a mixture of anger and pain. As he was about to confront Alec about his sudden bad mood, he saw a woman waving to them and Alec flinched when his name was called again. The person was a complete stranger to Magnus, but Alec sure knew her and as she came closer, Magnus figured who it was pretty quickly.

The woman was a spitting image of Isabelle, just a bit older and when the realisation that Alec's mother was walking closer to them started sinking in, Magnus panicked as well. Despite not meeting her prior to that, Magnus knew for a fact that she hated him. He wasn't scared to meet her, she didn't scare him, but he didn't want to be in the middle of a possible fight that was bound to happen. Magnus gently touched Alec's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, waking Alec up from his daydreaming. Alec was just in the process of mentally preparing himself to meet his mother when he felt Magnus' warm palm on his shoulder and his bad mood worsened. He didn't want Maryse to meet Magnus; his parents didn't deserve to know his Omega. They were just going to pass judgement and even though he knew that Magnus was pretty thick skinned, he still didn't want him to listen to his mother's cruel words.

"Is that your mother?" asked Magnus quietly as Maryse was still too far from them to actually hear their conversation.

"Yeah," said the Alpha and stiffened under Magnus' touch.

"Hey, calm down, angel," said Magnus softly and tilted his head to the side a bit, Alec finding that little motion to be the cutest thing at the moment and he couldn't help but to chuckle. "Just stay calm and don't allow her to upset you. Plus, it's been months since the two of you spoke. Maybe she changed," he said and Alec rolled his eyes. He doubted that his mother changed, she probably just wanted something from him again. He admired Magnus for seeing good in people despite causing pain to someone before. That was one of the reasons why he loved Magnus so much; it was hard for Alec to forgive people who hurt him in the past and he aspired to be more like the other. In Magnus' opinion everyone deserved a second chance, which Maryse was given more than once.

"I doubt that she changed," muttered the younger one and gritted his teeth, forcing a smile on his face when he saw the look of disapproval on Magnus' face and he sighed. "But you're right, I'll hear her out what she has to say."

"Good boy," said Magnus playfully and then turned around, facing the woman, who was now already close to them. Alec flushed at the nickname and just cleared his throat, the bad mood returning when he saw his mom, wearing her usual cold smile.

"Alec, it really is you," said Maryse after finally walking up to the two of them and deadly silence fell between the three of them. To Magnus it looked like she didn't even notice him, which was kind of rude, but he kept his tongue behind his teeth and didn't say anything that would possibly start a fight. Alec kept looking away from his mother, but in the end forced himself to look up and his face darkened again. "Funny running into you here," she then added and Alec arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, it's hilarious," said Alec painfully slowly and rolled his eyes. Maryse’s face changed into a slightly annoyed one, but she managed to collect herself rather quickly and her usual emotionless smile was back on her face. Magnus blinked a few times when he saw that; he was usually good at reading people’s emotions. Even though Alec’s mother was smiling, he could see past that mask. Instead of a smile, he could sense deep sadness hidden deep inside her and he knew that she was holding it back, from other people’s eyes. Magnus forced himself to look away and then his eyes widened when Alec stepped in front of him, as if he was trying to hide and protect him from an upcoming danger.

“So, it’s been a while, huh?” tried Maryse again and rubbed her palms together, taking a deep breath in and tried her best not to look at Magnus. Alec notice that as well, which only made his anger worsen and he gritted his teeth as the woman started speaking again. “How have you been?” she then asked.

“Oh, amazing,” said Alec and crossed his arms on top of shoulders. “Izzy’s doing great as well, if you want to know. She and Clary started living together and they’re happier than ever. You know, you could call her sometime, because she said that you never-”

“That’s enough about Isabelle, Alec,” warned him his mother and Alec felt his blood starting to boil.

“Excuse me?” snapped Alec and leaned a bit closer to his mom, Magnus behind him straightening himself up a little bit. The look in the Alpha’s eyes scared the woman and Magnus could sense that; her eyes were wide and fear crept inside when Alec felt himself slipping away, his primal instincts taking over him. Alec knew that they were in public and more importantly, Magnus was there next to him, but he couldn’t help himself. Maryse wanted to dismiss Izzy just like that and Alec wasn’t going to allow that. “Could you repeat that again? It’s enough about Isabelle? Do you even know what you’re saying, _mother_?” asked Alec, his voice calm, but it was cold and thick with anger.

“Alexander, darling, calm down,” whispered Magnus, who stepped a bit closer to his Alpha and reached out, gently taking Alec’s hand into his own. Knowing that that usually calmed Alec down, he kind of hoped that it would work that time as well. But instead, it had a completely different kind of effect on the younger one, a low growl escaping Alec’s throat when his hand was grabbed. Alec stepped again in front of his Omega, protecting him from his mother. His rational way of thinking was long gone and Magnus nervously chewed on his lower lip, not knowing what to do. Alexander wasn’t the type to get violent, but one could never be too sure. “Hey, Alexander, look at me and-”

“Oh, so you’re the _Omega_ ,” said Maryse, finally acknowledging his presence as well and Magnus mentally slapped himself. He knew that she made it worse by the way she spoke to him. He didn’t mind it too much, he didn’t like the woman too much, but still he tried to remain polite. She was his mate’s mother after all. Judgement was written all over the woman’s face as her eyes travelled up and down Magnus, his eyes stopping on Magnus’ baby bump and Alec tensed up; he didn’t like it how his mother was looking at Magnus. Also, what did she mean by saying ‘The Omega’?! Magnus had a name, for fuck’s sake!

“ _The Omega?_ ” asked Alec and the corner of his lips dangerously twitched. “His name is Magnus, he’s my mate,” he then went on by saying, this time a bit softer as he looked back and Magnus sent him a nervous smile, but it disappeared as soon as the Alpha turned back to face his mother. “You will show him respect, do you understand that?” asked Alec, his voice low again and Maryse just stared at him for a moment or so. She then looked up at Magnus and clicked with her tongue, annoyed.

“Nice to meet you, _Magnus_ ,” said Maryse, forced and slowly extended her hand out for Magnus to shake it. The way that she said his name made Magnus’ skin crawl, but he just nodded. The Omega stared at the woman’s hand for a second or so and even though he knew that Alec’s mother didn’t like addressing him by his name, Magnus at least appreciated the effort, even though there was kind of none of it anyway. Wanting to be polite, Magnus reached out with his hand and that was when Alec suddenly grabbed his wrist and yanked it away.

“Don’t. Touch. Him,” said Alec, who had it enough. Just when Magnus was about to take Maryse’s hand, Alec stopped him, because he couldn’t just hold back and do nothing. In his opinion, it made him angry that he would allow his mother to touch _his_ Omega so freely. Magnus belonged to him and seeing that someone who disrespected him like that would touch him so freely made him feel sick down to his stomach. In that moment, he didn’t care that his emotions were only of his primal nature, it didn’t matter to him.

“Alec?” asked Maryse slowly and blinked a few times, confused.

“He’s _mine_ ,” whispered Alec and gritted his teeth. “You have no right to touch him,” went on by saying the Alpha, his grip around Magnus’ wrist tightening and yanked him by his arm, pulling Magnus back from the woman. He gripped too tight and Magnus let out a whimper of discomfort, but Alec didn’t show any signs of releasing him. If anything, his aggression only seemed to worsen when Maryse made a step towards them.

“Alec, you’re hurting me,” said Magnus and his own fingers went around Alec’s wrist in attempt to shove his hand away. He knew that Alec wasn’t thinking rationally and that was what worried him. On the other hand, he was kind of pissed off that Alec was currently treating him like an object and not a human being. But, he reminded himself… this wasn’t his usual, loving Alec. This was an Alpha, trying to protect his mate and their child. “Please, let go.”

“No.”

“Alexander, don’t be irrational,” whispered Magnus and moaned out in discomfort when Alec gripped onto his wrist tighter. Alec needed to make sure Magnus was safe and close to him. The only way to make sure that his Omega was completely safe, was to keep him close. However, at the time, Alec didn’t really know the strength that he was gripping onto Magnus with. “Stop acting like this, please, this isn’t like you,” added Magnus, trying to rationalise Alec’s way of thinking.

 “Not until she goes away,” growled Alec and looked towards his mother, baring his teeth and Maryse flinched at the sight of her own sight.

“Alexander, for God’s sake, she doesn’t mean any harm,” whispered Magnus, his annoyance kicking in even more as he tried to free himself from Alec’s grip and he cursed under his breath. Alec pushed him back again and that was when Magnus had it enough. Sure, he understood it that Alec was protecting him, but at the same time he was acting like a complete moron. Partially, it really wasn’t his fault, but Magnus didn’t allow that to cloud his judgement. “Stop it, Alec,” warned him Magnus and when Alec turned to him Magnus’ breath shook ever so slightly.

“Listen to him and-” started Maryse, but was interrupted by Alec once again.

“Don’t speak to him, don’t you dare,” warned her Alec. “He’s _mine_ and-”

“I’ve had it enough,” said Magnus, whose patience ran out. He finally managed to free himself from Alec’s grip and his wrist hurt like hell. The place where Alec was holding him was red and one could still see marks of Alec’s fingers. To Magnus’ knowledge, there were probably going to be bruises and Magnus was pissed. “Don’t you dare to tell me what I can or cannot do,” said Magnus and looked at Alec. “I belong to you, yes, but I’m not your property. Stop treating me like an object,” he then added. His words were harsh, but Magnus didn’t really mean them. It was just a way to get some common sense back to Alec.

As soon as those words reached Alec’s ears, he stopped talking, those words working like cold shower on him. His eyes widened when he realised what he had just said and cold shivers ran up his spine when he saw that Magnus was massaging his aching wrist. All of the colour left Alec’s face and his throat went dry; he had just hurt Magnus, his precious Omega; his mate who was carrying his child. He did such a despicable act that he felt sick down to his stomach, letting out a hitched breath when Magnus gave him an annoyed look. Magnus was angry with him, which rarely happened. But then again, Magnus had every right to be angry with him. The Alpha saw the already forming bruises on Magnus’ wrist and he honestly wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. He was weak enough to let his animalistic urges consume him completely and even though he was trying to protect Magnus, he ended up hurting him in the process. Alec then looked at Maryse, who didn’t know what to say and was just awkwardly looking away.

“Magnus,” whispered Alec, completely forgetting that his mother was present there as well and he turned to his mate. His common sense was with him then, but the guilt remained, clenching around his heart like a cage. “Oh, God, I hurt you. Shit,” he stammered, pressed a hand against his mouth to even out his breathing. He didn’t dare to step closer to his Omega; he was afraid of what Magnus’ reaction might had been. His heart would literally break if Magnus would distance himself if he was about to touch him again. The thought of Magnus being frightened of him killed him, especially knowing what Magnus’ father did to his wife and he just bowed his head down. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… I was just,” he started, but his voice trailed off. “I understand if you can’t forgive me, I had no right to treat you like that. I was just trying to protect you and-”

“Honey, you don’t owe him an apology. He’s an Omega, he should learn where his place is. If it displeased you that he wanted to shake my hand, then show him that. He needs to learn to obey you, you are his Alpha after all,” said Maryse and nodded, in her opinion speaking completely rational. She was raised to obey an Alpha no matter what and even though she didn’t like it at first how Robert treated her, she learned how to adapt. In her opinion, Omega’s greatest virtue was to adapt to please their mate.

Magnus was no longer angry at Alec, because he knew that he was truly sorry. But when he heard Maryse say that, he was dumbfounded. She was a fellow Omega and he couldn’t understand her way of thinking. She probably even raised her children that way; that Omegas were inferior to Alphas. It really was a wonder that Isabelle and Alec had more common sense than their parents and respected other people, no matter who they were. Even though Alec showed that kind of behaviour before, Magnus still didn’t condone it, but he understood him a bit better. Now, he also didn’t want to be anywhere near that woman, especially he didn’t want her near their child.

“Aren’t you an Omega as well?” asked Magnus slowly and Maryse gave him an offended look, not believing that someone like Magnus dared to speak with her like that.

“So?” she asked stubbornly.

“So?!” snapped Magnus, who had it enough. “How can you say something like that? People like you are the reason why stigmas about Omegas and Alphas still exist. Alphas don’t need to treat their mates as their slaves. Fated bonds like ours are built on respect, equality, love, trust… and not on power differences like you want,” went on by saying Magnus, trying to remain calm. Getting upset over such a stupid thing would be stupid, pointless, and also not good for the baby. “I feel sorry for you that you don’t understand that, because you never get to experience true happiness. Alec is lucky enough to not follow your footsteps, so please stop trying to hurt _us_ ,” said Magnus then and Maryse’s jaw clenched. “This is the reality, Maryse. Your son and I are bound forever and if you have a problem, I suggest you deal with it,” he then added.

Alec looked at Magnus, whose blood was now boiling with anger as well. He agreed with everything that the older one said and he was speechless, in a good way, to see Magnus defending _their_ family. Finally, he allowed himself to move closer to his Omega and he gently placed a hand on top of his back. Luckily, Magnus didn’t flinch at the touch, so he moved a bit closer again and even though he was tempted to say something to his mother, he remained quiet; he didn’t want to add any more fuel to the fire. A tiny smile cracked Magnus’ serious expression when he noticed Alec moving closer and he leaned against his body, but his anger returned when he looked at Maryse.

“Look,” said Maryse and took in a deep breath. “I didn’t come here to fight. I just wanted to start a fresh start with my son. Listen, Alec, I am truly sorry for the way I acted and I would like to start over. You know, maybe you could come over and we could have a talk; me, you and Robert.”

“What about Izzy?” demanded Alec.

“Alexander,” started Maryse.

“It’s Alec for you,” said Alec coldly and looked at Magnus, giving him a gentle kiss against his cheek. “I would love to have a fresh start with you as well, mother. Believe it or not, I would love to have you and dad in our child’s life as well,” said Alec quietly and Magnus looked up at him, nodding. “But not like this. I want you to make up with Izzy. Also, you’ll accept Magnus as a part of my family and you’ll stop looking down on him. As he said, _this_ is permanent, I’m not planning to let him go. If you want to be a part of our child’s life, you’ll first have to build a relationship with Magnus and treat him at least decent enough. I know it’ll take time, but please, stop valuing your traditional way of thinking and try to be a bit more open minded.”

Maryse stood there for a moment or two, her eyes welling up and she slowly nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry. I-I’ll try,” she whispered. It was obvious that she wanted to mend her relationship with her children, but she struggled, since she didn’t know how to. Deep inside she wanted to be a part of her grandchild’s life and her heart ached that she missed out on already so much. She stayed quiet for a few moments, finally a switch turning on. Swallowing back the tears, the woman cleared her throat and looked at Magnus. “How far along are you now?”

“Eight months,” said Magnus slowly.

“Eight months already?” asked Maryse, letting out a hitched breath and then looked at Magnus again. Alec stiffened as his mother started speaking with his mate, but he said nothing more. She was trying to build a relationship. At least it appeared that way. “And,” she said. “Do you already know if you’re expecting a boy or a girl?”

Magnus pressed his lips together as the woman spoke and he slowly nodded. Maryse was still on the verge tears and Magnus’ heart twisted when he saw her inner turmoil. She was forcing herself to say something nice and Magnus appreciated had. In all honesty, he wanted their girl to have their grandparents in her life as well. “It’s a girl,” said Magnus softly, a tiny smile appearing on his lips.

“That’s wonderful,” said Maryse.

“Yeah, it is,” said Alec in the end.

They talked with Maryse for a few more moments until they said their goodbyes to the woman and finally went back home. Once in the apartment, Alec’s arms immediately went around Magnus and he held him close, careful not to hurt him, and he buried his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck. He pressed a few kisses against that spot and then his fingers went over Magnus’ mate mark, guilt filling Alec’s heart once again. Magnus knew what clingy Alec meant and he sighed, pulling back a little. As soon as he pulled back, Alec took Magnus’ hand and brought it up, horrified when he saw the marks on Magnus’ wrists. The bruises were barely visible, but it was enough for Alec to feel horrible again.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Alec and pressed his lips against Magnus’ wrist. “I’m so sorry. I really didn’t mean to,” said the Alpha and pressed his lips against Magnus’ wrist, kissing it over and over again. His entire body was shaking and Magnus shook his head.

“Now, now, I’m strong, darling. Sticks and stones can’t break my bones, remember?” teased Magnus, but Alec didn’t laugh. Instead, a muffled sob left his mouth and he embraced Magnus again, sobbing quietly into Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus placed a hand on top of Alec’s head, his heart crying for Alec. “Alec, I know you were trying to protect me and not hurt me. I’m aware you’d do everything to protect me, so please calm down.”

“I love you,” whispered Alec and held Magnus close, the older one allowing him to take his time calming down. As Alec was calming himself down, Magnus was thinking about Maryse and chewed on his lower lip. The woman disliked him and had caused great pain to Alec so far, but at the same time, she was trying. Maybe things weren’t as dark and hopeless with Alec’s family as he wanted to believe it. Alec might had lost his hope, but Magnus was prepared to give Maryse and Robert another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & opinions are well appreciated


End file.
